Jamel
Jamel is a major character who appears in: Magic Hunters. An excitable half orc who looks strikingly similar to a pig. Appearance Jamel's appearance is that of a normal half orc, but he has the head of a pig. Synopsis Magic Hunters - Chapter 1: The Necromancer Jamel and the Adverse Occult walked into a small town governed by communist gnomes. They went to the local Nando's for dinner, but Ray and Jamel were insulted by the incredibly long waiting times, so they teamed up to intimidate them to moving them up the queue. Ray demanded Jamel break his arm, which shocked Dale Wensley, but did nothing. Upon hearing this, King Dedede, in a fit of rage, attempted to break the establishment down, breaking a whole wall down with his hammer, but Wensley was able to calm him down by telling him he could get one in 5 minutes. They were seated near a group of gnomes, so Jamel and Ray tried to impress them by breaking Ray's other arm, but they didn't really like it and got them kicked out. Night had fallen and they saw Dale Wensley walk out Nando's, who offered the party a stay at his house for the night, insulted by this handout, King Dedede smashed his hammer into her, forcing him into the stratosphere, but down dropped his key, so they stayed at his, where they met Derrick. Derrick told the party that the Black Knight Gang are taking all the jobs, but a necromancer was alone in a castle over the hill, so the party set out to confront him. When morning came they set off, but on their journey, a group of bandits attacked them, but a group effort and a big gay dance from King Dedede tipped the scales. They eventually arrive at the necromancer's castle, where they are greeted by his servant, Mr. Jangles, who refuses to give them entry. They tried to charm their way in, but he was quite resolute, however Jamel was able to finally convince him into giving them entry. Mr. Jangles escorted them through the maze to his master, who was on the next floor above in a circular room with torches around the skirtings of the floor. The necromancer appeared before them, hiding his face behind his hood. He summoned three undead servants, all ready for attack, but Gnonna Go convinced them into retreating. The party and the necromancer went through a hard fought battle, but the Adverse Occult were victorious. The necromancer pleaded for them to spare him for information, which they accepted. The necromancer informed the party that there are rumours of a group of elves trying to tame magic in Tarando University. King Dedede dishonoured the promise and smashed the necromancer into the Earth with his hammer, completing the quest. Poetry Pete cut off his head and brought it back to Derrick as proof, but she revealed that the necromancer was her son and just wanted someone to go visit him, but rewarded them for technically completing the quest. Relationships Allies * [[Adverse Occult|'Adverse Occult']]' '''Jamel is a founding member of the team and often leads the party's course of action. ** [[Ray|'Ray']] The two make a formidable duo and are best friends through and through. They could easily survive on their own as a small duo. ** [[King Dedede|'King Dedede''']] The two trust each other when it comes to navigating the party's movement. They also fight well in a team. Gallery PigMan.png|Jamel (1st edition render) PiggyMan.png|Jamel (alternate render) Skiddadle_JamelRay.jpg|Ray and Jamel Sketch (Skiddadle) Category:The Wavis D&D Legend Category:Magic Hunters Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters